User blog:1mavstone/Extra time for Winners and Losers Bar
Interactions based on Videos Winner's Bar Buddies (Deadpool and Tracer): https://youtu.be/FHrh_XFiXLI Master Chief to any anime character: https://youtu.be/gBo26500o7U Superman keeping an eye on Darkseid: https://youtu.be/Rgmlo8PHR6Y Sora and Raven: https://youtu.be/zqR6FwWgQ90 Deadpool goofing around: https://www.instagram.com/p/BSXOCKrDpUF/?hl=en Master Chief and/or Spawn when they see a call girl: https://youtu.be/tyrKeThaEJM Fulgore when Sektor came wanting vengeance: https://youtu.be/kIIV1kVEej8 Master Chief when hearing an anime conversation: https://youtu.be/5HqXKG6mXx4 Ultron in a nutshell (formerly): https://youtu.be/-fMCulOlmuY Ultron talking to Deadpool (formerly): https://youtu.be/YYH4fvZXvWU The Overpowered and the guard when shinanigans the Winner's Bar and/or Loser's Bar: https://youtu.be/iZlpsneDGBQ Toph and Aang: https://youtu.be/NR1zHdFN8A4 Aang in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/_XmGyOG8HKA Deadpool and Green Lantern after they made up: https://twitter.com/gamegrumps/status/1076319544703016962?lang=en Darkseid/Hiei in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/Hyw6kKMjp5A Tai when things get tense (except if a villain comes in): https://youtu.be/bKUgiphmlYA When someone broke the coffee machine (TJ Combo, Deadpool, Shazam, Shredder, Tracer, Android 18): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auK3t0MSsCA Ghost Rider in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/f0huI_wZ6UE That one time (Deadpool, Hawkeye, Bill Cipher (if he returns)): https://youtu.be/CIezqiRltTo Darkseid in a nutshell 2: https://youtu.be/hGiIdidTcTs?t=1 Deadpool and Green Lantern after they made up 2: https://youtu.be/KVNDC8T2gP0 Master Chief in his head when reminded of Shinji Ikari: https://youtu.be/GZyQkido454 Deadpool in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/X7cQ7KnoRk0 If Ultron got drunk: https://youtu.be/feMwFuihX2o Buddies (Deadpool, Tracer, Hawkeye): https://youtu.be/l9J6HcSpTbU When Fake Ultron came back: https://youtu.be/HRPwMBAtfTY Buddies (Deadpool and Tracer) 2: https://youtu.be/FjJLR5qWoBI When Doomsday doesn't get his Snickers: https://youtu.be/veDgqjcXjfM Darkseid entering the bar be like: https://youtu.be/OssvC7OhIOs When outside enemies enter the bar (Villain, Doomsday, Deadpool): https://youtu.be/VHnZYzhRgXI Dracula throwing wine glasses at people: https://youtu.be/5995boa5AfM If Ganondorf was in the Winner's Bar with Dracula: https://youtu.be/RdlxBqrRDnw Tatsumaki in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/q4F2Qv5Ddcw When someone insults Tatsumaki: https://youtu.be/7YTQsxnIKgM How Tatsumaki deals with her problems: https://youtu.be/BTVPLus5Ol0 Darkseid in a nutshell 3: https://youtu.be/tA8LjcpjjKQ Why Deadpool gets shotgun every time: https://youtu.be/GCRX4elHkgE Buddies (Deadpool, Tracer, and Hawkeye/Green Lantern): https://youtu.be/Y-hJaXUwqAY Deadpool in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/44PcGnqEnXc Tatsumaki to everyone in the bar: https://youtu.be/YjDVOHC_aNg Amy and King Dedede in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/NNsQI7ROsrQ?t=17 Amy raping Sonic in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/iMi7ZJrSUHg If Hiei has a YouTube channel: https://youtu.be/66CaiSf7oyk Loser's Bar Widowmaker and her latest job: https://youtu.be/xsM0jyGTFDI How Johnny came to the bar (Sektor and Johnny): https://youtu.be/7v7hyFZnn3E Doomguy when he sees a call girl: https://youtu.be/tyrKeThaEJM The Meta when facing against Master Chief in Halo 5: https://youtu.be/B2mcdYmrBzY When someone broke the coffee machine (Hulk, Cammy White, Deathstroke, Bowser, Captain Marvel, Erza): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=auK3t0MSsCA Sasuke in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/Hyw6kKMjp5A Sasuke in a nutshell 2: https://youtu.be/_tZ156d2jOo Buddies (Pikachu, Ramona, Ben): https://youtu.be/l9J6HcSpTbU Deadpool VS Guard: https://youtu.be/UhF1VidTWok Green Lantern, Superman, Hiei, and Toph to the fans of Death Battle: https://youtu.be/lAAdigNatII Thanos at his first time in Anger Management in the bar: https://youtu.be/rugL594cIa8 Most combatants when they entered the bar for the first time: https://youtu.be/diqtYmbtBrU Sektor when he grabbed Thanos's gauntlet: https://youtu.be/d6gBu2Zd7Bc If Johnny Cage became the guard: https://youtu.be/85Sm3urKCT0 When Volnutt joins a group: https://youtu.be/onIkjVOH4n0?t=72 Mob when entering the bar: https://youtu.be/688OPQ9WFpA Buddies (Pikachu, Ramona, and Ben): https://youtu.be/Y-hJaXUwqAY Bowsette/Meme Shrek X Shadow incident in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/iMi7ZJrSUHg If Sasuke has a YouTube channel: https://youtu.be/66CaiSf7oyk Both Bars When the Overpowered isn't around (Deadpool and Ben from the Losers' Bar): https://youtu.be/CgHW02YF50s After they fought Stryfe/Bill Cipher: https://youtu.be/J-XuTdj2Z6A If Aang and Edward team up: https://youtu.be/oLcpPC0shZ8 Just your typical day at the bar: https://youtu.be/hopFImGkNo4 Everyone on Wednesday: https://youtu.be/du-TY1GUFGk When Christmas is around: https://youtu.be/VmggYsDY4vc Buddies (Deadpool, Pikachu, Tracer, Hawkeye, Ramona, Green Lantern and Ben): https://youtu.be/elRVzaZuhzo How the bar messes around without the guard knowing: https://youtu.be/L6A88P0gX00 The guard when he/she fixes the problem only for it to result in a bigger problem: https://youtu.be/pfsPh-bO3Wc Bar discussions are like: https://youtu.be/FyH7QThXgPE Expectations VS Reality: https://youtu.be/ZHJBL902XKM How some combatants (i.e. Shazam, Darkseid, Thanos, and Tatsumaki) see most outside antagonists: https://youtu.be/PzZjRE5jJLM When the combatants goof off in a nutshell: https://youtu.be/2Bjy5YQ5xPc Combatants who are pacifists (i.e. Aang and Mob) are like: https://youtu.be/jbZN9_o8fxA There's always that one guy (Lucy (Nyu), Hiei, Leon): https://youtu.be/ihgaopaSfb0 Happens to the bar sometimes: https://youtu.be/ZqIld3MyqHg Happens to the bar sometimes 2: https://youtu.be/w-chyWp3mPk Mob talking to Tatsumaki be like: https://youtu.be/RdlxBqrRDnw Deadpool (Bars VS Official): https://youtu.be/YvNxgHTWIlo Explaining the bar's rules: https://youtu.be/eJn0UxSLm_M Explaining the bar's rules 2: https://youtu.be/wTvN4_1pfzA Currently Unknown ???: https://youtu.be/vqYj8I9YHlc ???: https://youtu.be/mg6ua2PF2BA ???: https://youtu.be/a8Xktc-ugQI ???: https://youtu.be/M7l7joQhmYE In Case Interactions Simon Belmont Winner's Bar *'Simon enters the bar as he sees Dracula and starts to fight with him. Before the fight starts, however, they were stopped by the guard or Darkseid.' Loser's Bar *'Simon feels down until he comes across Pit and Megaman as they met before in the TV show, Captain N: The Game Master.' Alex Mercer Winner's Bar *'As he was going to the bar, he came to Darkseid and touched him by the shoulder, telling him to thank him for the speech in Season 3.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Cole MacGrath Winner's Bar *'As he was going to the bar, he came to Darkseid and touched him by the shoulder, telling him to thank him for the speech in Season 3.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Piranha Plant *'At first, Piranha Plant just appears to be just standing there, but over time, it suddenly starts to sing this or this.' **'When someone pisses him off, he starts to sing this.' Yoshikage Kira Winner's Bar *'Yoshikage comes to the bar as he greets a woman in the bar (Peach, Wonder Woman, Mitsuru, etc.) as Master Chief charges at him to a nearby wall, before Chief takes the final blow to him, Kira introduces himself to him and hands him a gift, only to be a bomb as everyone ran away as his stand, Killer Queen detonates it. All that remained from Master Chief was a skeleton as for his final breath, he gave Kira the middle finger before respawning later.' Loser's Bar *'Yoshikage comes to the bar as he greets a woman in the bar (Widowmaker, Wonder Woman, Weiss, etc.) as Doomguy charges at him to a nearby wall, before Doomguy takes the final blow to him, Kira introduces himself to him and hands him a gift, only to be a bomb as everyone ran away as his stand, Killer Queen detonates it. All that remained from Doomguy was a skeleton as for his final breath, he gave Kira the middle finger before respawning later.' Galactus *'He first comes to the bar looking intimating, as he shrunk to human size as he walks up to Fulgore or Tifa as he asks for a glass of water. After he drank the whole water slowly, he then asks for one planet to eat. This makes everyone stop him but he laughs saying it was a joke as he already ate when coming here.' Ruby Rose Winner's Bar *'She enters the bar and sees Yang as the sisters both hug it out and Yang tells her how the fight was.' Loser's Bar *'At first, she pouts about losing so much so that she starts to cry as Weiss comforts her.' **'Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/P8NSpiTXVO8?t=127' Joker (Persona) Winner's Bar *'As he walks into the bar, Darkseid decides to greet him by his real name, Ren Amamiya. Joker then corrects Darkseid saying his name is HaremF**ker249. Later, he then got shot by the real Joker whose name is Ren Amamiya as he apologizes and explains that it was caused by a serious case of Custom Primas Nomine also known as "Protagonist Custom Name" syndrome.' **'Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/6WF9RDRsJ1Q' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Giorno Giovanna Winner's Bar *'A bird suddenly came to the bar as it came to Fulgore. At first, he pets it but accidentally kills it only to turn out to be a piece of paper disguised as a bird. As Fulgore reads it, Giorno then comes stylistically.' Loser's Bar *Unknown Josuke Higashikata Winner's Bar *'Some of the combatants hear some footsteps and suddenly the wall starts to crack from the outside as the sound of "Doras" can be heard. At first, a silhouette appears as it was Josuke as he heals the wall and greets everyone.' Loser's Bar *Unknown Pepsi Man Winner's Bar *'He comes in by surprise as everyone seems to congratulate him on winning his match. But when he saw Deadpool with a Cola, he turned his drink into a Pepsi without him realizing as this pissed Deadpool off until the Pepsi Man turned him into a Pepsi.' **'Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/VdVP2XxV3QU?t=81' Loser's Bar *'He comes in sad that he lost the matchup but does get cheered by the Losers, but when he saw Lobo with a Cola, he turned his drink into a Pepsi without him realizing as this pissed Lobo until the Pepsi Man turned him into a Pepsi. ' **'Inspired by this: https://youtu.be/VdVP2XxV3QU?t=81' Trunks Winner's Bar *'Trunks arrive at the bar as other Dragonball characters congratulate him, Link then confronts him as he and Trunks stare at each other menacingly. At first, it would seem as they would start to attack each other, but they shook hands like a spark of friendship. King Dedede complains that his opponent, Amy hated him because of the DBX as Link and Trunks start a bromance after their fight.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' DIO Brando Winner's Bar *'As DIO enters the bar laughing, he asks where Jotaro is. When one of the combatants explained to him that he is in the Loser's Bar, he responds with laughing in joy.' Loser's Bar *'DIO stops time and tries to kill Jotaro but was stopped by X as he deflects all the knives and b*tchslaps him.' Alucard (Hellsing) Winner's Bar *'Alucard enters the bar as he asks the Overpowered if he can let Seras in every so often. They refuse since she wasn't in Death Battle but Alucard controls their minds Stormtrooper style and they agree to let Seras in for some time, he then makes a Star Wars reference while controlling their minds (These are not the droids you're looking for.)' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Harley Quinn Winner's Bar *'She enters the bar as she sees Joker and lands on his lap. As MegaMan.EXE greets her, he was given a gift that when he opens it, it blew up in his face.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Red Hood Winner's Bar *'After his victory against the Winter Soldier, he meets up with the Joker who compliments him for winning his battle and during the dialogue, I imagine the Joker referencing the events like the day when beating up and killed him when he was a Robin, in Red Hood's response who was triggered of seeing the Joker in the bar takes out his gun and shoots at the Joker multiple times.' Loser's Bar *'This could be like a sequel to the Winter Soldier's introduction in the Winner's Bar where after Red Hood came here after his defeat against Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier came to deliver a prize for him which is the Joker's decapitated head and praises him for fighting his best in their Death Battle and after that, the Winter Soldier goes back to the Winner's Bar.' Winter Soldier Winner's Bar *'After his victory against Red Hood, he meets up with the Joker who congratulates him of being the second person to kill Red Hood as he was the first one and in Bucky's response, he headshots the Joker in the head and takes a knife and chops the Joker's head off and puts it in the bag and goes to the Loser's Bar to deliver it to Red Hood.' Loser's Bar *'As the Winter Soldier enters the bar after his defeat against Red Hood, he meets with his fighting partner Captain America and salutes each other because, in lore, they know each other as they have fought during World War 2.' Dormammu Winner's Bar *'Dormammu enters the bar via a portal as he is laughing as he explains where Doctor Strange is. Deadpool tells him that Strange is in the Loser's Bar as he then laughs in joy.' Loser's Bar *'Dormammu enters the bar as he sees Doctor Strange. He starts to get pissed as he tries to attack him but was stopped by Thanos and Ben (As Alien X) and tells him to calm down.' Aigis Winner's Bar *'As she enters the bar, she noticed Mitsuru as she decides to congratulate her for her victory.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Noel Winner's Bar *'When Noel enters the Winner's Bar, she gets greeted and congratulated by Yoshi as it is known that Noel and Yoshi are best friends.' **'It is also a reference to one of the moderators of the Wiki.' Loser's Bar *'As she enters the bar, she does notice Ragna and decides to sit next to him. Ragna then congratulates her for her effort when facing off Aigis.' Ridley Winner's Bar *'As Ridley enters the bar, Samus then attacks him as the two then fight, they were stopped however by the guard as the combatants talk to her about accepting them as a family. Samus then explains that Ridley killed her parents. All of the combatants who didn't know her start to get silent in an awkward way as Ridley mentions it was one time.' **'This was inspired by this.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Daisy * Daisy enters the bar as she was nervous at first, but with all of her confidence, she sings this. Joseph Joestar Winner's Bar *'As he enters the bar excited, he went to Fulgore to ask for something to eat. Fulgore gave Joseph some caesar salad, unaware that he started to cry manly and shout this.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Krypto *'While the combatants were waiting for him, they heard a humping sound coming from one of the garages/outside. While Deadpool/Pikachu go to inspect, they burst into laughter and as Batman asks what was going on, Deadpool/Pikachu tell him that you should probably take a look outside. As Batman takes a look, he was shocked as he was seeing Krypto humping on his Batmobile and Superman.' **'This was inspired by this.' Marx Winner's Bar *'Kirby brings out his Star Rod as Marx then enters the bar. Kirby and Marx start to fight was blocked by the guard as he/she tells Kirby to not fight him. Marx laughs that Kirby won't fight him in the bar so Kirby tells Deadpool to take Marx outside as he then realizes it is a trap as Marx gets hit in the head with Kirby's Star Rod.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Starfire Winner's Bar *'As she enters the bar, she then hugs Raven and Nightwing in joy as the three know each other when they are the Teen Titans.' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' Death the Kid Winner's Bar *'As Death the Kid enters the bar, Deadpool greets him until Death the Kid told him to hold still as he fixes his outfit to be symmetrical as Darkseid says to himself, "This is gonna get annoying."' Loser's Bar *'Unknown' What-If? Scenarios What-If? Arcs What-If? Bill Cipher teamed up with the Combatants against the Cult of X? Coming Soon. What-If? The Redwood Sisters are not captured? They would return to the bar and Mario would be the next victim whom one of them would change his character to this version which was Racist Mario and the reason why this version was chosen because it ties closely similar to Mario's hatred style towards Indie. Alternate Moments The Bowsette Incident (by 1pizza877) Hulk: '''Hulk no let you hit sexy lady! (As Hulk punches Doomguy to the side) '''Hulk: Hulk likes you, Hulk thinks your sexy, Hulk rape! (As Hulk rips his pants off) Bowsette: Oh sh-... (Then gets tackled by the Hulk but with the crown leaving off from his head which turns him back to normal) Hulk starting to get angry: Wait a minute, you're no sexy lady, you're a big fat spikey turtle, you're about to make Hulk look gay, Hulk does not like it when he looks gay, Hulk Smasshhhhhhhhh! The Heart Swap Incident (by AwesomeEthan48) Manaphy uses Heart Swap on the entire Loser's Bar before flying away. Mario (Sonic): Well, looks like we're stuck like this forever... Volnutt (Geo Stellar): Wait, does this mean I'm stuck as Volnutt forever?! X (Volnutt): Looks like it... Volnutt (Geo): NOOOOOOOOO!!! Geo then runs out of the Loser's Bar crying. Red (Pikachu): Well, if any new winners or losers enter the bar, nobody talk about this incident. Everyone in the Loser's Bar.: Agreed... So the body-swapped winners return to the Winner's Bar. Geo Stellar (Mega Man): Well, I need an E-Tank after this. Young Tatsumaki (by AwesomeEthan48) Young Tatsumaki tried using Marvelous to revert her back to a 28-year-old, but every attempt ended in failure. Young Tatsumaki: Does anyone know where Dr. Fate is so that he can fix this?! Deadpool: Oh, he decided to take a vacation with Strange, so they won't be back in about a month or two. Young Tatsumaki: AAGGHH!!! Young Tatsumaki then throws Marvelous out of the Winner's Bar, never to be seen again. Young Tatsumaki: No, this can't be happening right now!! NOOO!!! Young Tatsumaki then cries on the floor in defeat. Jack then picks her up. Jack (to Young Tatsumaki): Don't worry, everything will be okay. Probably... The Mask: Jack, are you sure you can take care of a young psychic child? Jack (to The Mask): Well, I think so. Mario: Well, I wish-a you good-a luck on that-a. Dangerous2nite's interference (by 1pizza877) After Thanos discovered the location of the Cult of X by Evanora, they either finish her off or put her on ice by Sub-Zero as he did to Cleo. The combatants then go and infiltrate the location of the Cult of X and once they got rid of the members and like what Mega Man.EXE did during the end of the Prank War, he went to Sonic.EXE's world, faced his tricks and challenges and from there he puts and end to Sonic.EXE for once and for all so that he would no longer terrorize and kill people by playing their game. Alternate Results Winner's Bar Thanos winning his fight (by 1pizza877) Thanos: At last, I told you I would be here in 2 weeks, now where is that fucking merc with the mouth. Suddenly Thanos heard a noise from the closet and as he goes to the closet, he found Deadpool making out with Death and gives a shock expression and suddenly starts to get angry. ' '''Deadpool: '''Oh shit! Volnutt winning his fight (by AwesomeEthan48) Volnutt: Guess who won?! Mario: Are you-a serious? Deadpool: Wait, ''he's the winner? Samurai Jack: I have no words... Volnutt: Ok, why are you all surprised? Mario: Well, it's-a because everyone doubted you-a chances at-a winning... Volnutt: Well, who's laughing now? Widowmaker winning her fight (by 1pizza877) '''Widowmaker as she comes to the bar and greets everyone in french. Deadpool: Widowmaker, welcome to the bar, while I am very disappointed to see another Marvel character whom you fought lose but on the bright side, at least I'm happy that we got another Blizzard character enter the bar! What do you say? (As he pulls his hand to shake) Widowmaker: I very much appreciate it but I have one question, do you know someone named Tracer? Deadpool: Why yes of course since she is a Blizzard character but there is one small problem. Deadpool and the winners pull out their weapons at her. Deadpool: Considering the history you have with her, mess with one of my friends, you have to go through us. Lobo winning his fight (by MexicanJesus69) Everyone is minding their business while Lobo goes to the bar at full velocity with his Spacehog, what Lobo doesn't know is that the bar´s walls are reinforced in vibranium. All of a sudden, everyone hears something smashing against the walls, then an explosion (The Spacehog explodes by the collision. Deadpool: Hehe, dumbass. Then Lobo enters for the door covered in flames and with all of his skin carbonized, he sits in a chair looking to everyone while he regenerates. Lobo: Ouch... Deadpool: Well hello Lobo, thanks to you I lost the bet and made Darkseid get mad but welcome. Darkseid: Seriously, this winning streak has to stop or the thoughts of Death Battle being DC bias will overgrow. Shazam: This isn't happening right? Superman: Unfortunately it is. Lobo won. Flash: Aww man, we have to tolerate his bastard attitude. Lobo: Shut up you dirty fraggin' red frackin' sons of a- Deadpool: Mind your tongue motherfucker. Lobo: You just contradicted yourself punk. Darkseid: Stop now or I´ll crush you all with my feet. Mob winning his fight (by 1mavstone) ???: Excuse me, is this where I'm supposed to be? Deadpool (startled): Ahh! Deadpool shoots his gun at the mysterious person only to be Mob as he grabbed the bullet with his telekinesis. Mob's Progress toward Explosion: 16% Deadpool (hesitant): Oh crap, I'm sorry! You just startled me, that's all! It's just that there have been a lot of people that want to attack this bar, well there are some that are friends but you see they're mostly- Mob puts his finger on Deadpool's lips and smiles Mob: It's alright. I can tell you were startled when I came here. Deadpool (as he smiles): Ok. So let me introduce you to everyone. Loser's Bar Tatsumaki losing her fight (by 1mavstone) As everyone was having a good time, a car suddenly came by knocking the roof Tatsumaki: God F****ng Damn it! I should've won that F***ing fight! Deathstroke: Woah! Watch the language, ma'am! Tatsumaki (to Deathstroke): You don't tell me what to do! Tatsumaki grabs a table at was about to throw it at Deathstroke but was stopped by Edward via Alchemy on the floor Edward: Alright, calm down kid- Tatsumaki (to Edward): Who are you calling a kid, shortie?! Edward (to Tatsumaki, pissed): Hey, I'm still growing! As Tatsumaki and Edward are arguing... Pikachu (to Thanos): Should we stop them? Thanos (to Pikachu): And ruin the fun? No thanks! It was real chummy in this bar. Ideas for Scenarios 1mavstone's *'This Christmas, the combatants decided to celebrate Christmas together.' **'Christmas arrives as everyone in the winner's and loser's bars get their presents and has a party as some of the combatants play music as Weiss joins in playing the Saxophone.' ***'Lots of stuff happened in this arc.' ****'Master Chief ran away as he was under a mistletoe with a female anime character (Erza, Lucy, Yang).' ****'Most combatants apologize for their fight and become friends/acquaintances.' ****'The allies to both bars decide to join (Sans, Moira from Pokemon, Mighty No. 9, Silk, Crazy Jane, Alucard w/ Seras, etc.)' *'A week after Mob VS Tatsumaki, Deadpool went to the door as he heard knocking and sees a group of familiar people looking intimidating. As things are getting quiet for a minute, it turns out that they were invited to Deadpool's Poker Night.' **'The group that came are Ragna, Weiss, and Jin.' **'The idea was inspired by this.' WBH-LM27's addition *'All-Might coming in dressed up as Santa Claus and doing that whole schtick.' *'The event starts off with the lights in the bars' shutting off, and a cold chill being sent down everyone's spine. Then, an ominous voice speaks out, about how everyone was 'very naughty' that year, and that - instead of coal - they had to face the demonic antithesis of Santa - Krampus.'The fight basically goes through multiple 'phases'. First, a general Army of Undead Elves VS the Bars' and their companions. Next, the combatants being haunted by ghosts of their pasts (Old bad doods). And, finally, a face-off with Krampus himself. However, they don't beat him with the usual brute-force. Instead, they kill him with kindness - literally. They pretty much ignore Krampus and his threats as they continue to enjoy the Christmas party, and when he's so "un-feared", they then kill him (Think of it like how IT was stopped in Chapter 2, if you've seen it that is). 1pizza877's *'It starts where Doomsday was getting pissed over the Joker's annoyance to the point where he beat him up to a gruesome death and after that he teabags him (for the record adaption) which triggers the Master Chief and when he was criticizing Doomsday, he responds by b*tchslapping him thus destroying his helmet and telling him to f*ck off which was a big mistake for Doomsday because as his helmet was destroyed, the whole scenario was played similar to the scene from Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark of how the Winners of the bar react to it. To those that respawned either lost the memory of this due to 70% as this was explained in the first season of the Winner's Bar, while others that don't have seizures.' *'Doomsday was coming to the bar angry because of something that happened to him and while he goes to his private room, he notices that his snickers were gone which he yells to the Winners of where are his snickers. He then starts to get angry and wreck the bar. It could also be one of the instances where Aang tries to calm him down along with the help of the Winners by giving him some random candy.' **'The idea was inspired by this.' *'After the Piranha Plant's introduction where during it's singing courses when it's one of the songs from Little Shops of Horrors like Mean Green Mother From Outer Space where one of the roots accidentally hits the container where Cleo was contained and after she was released she turns Mario into Racist Mario.' WBH-LM27's *'The concept of a multiversal protection force formed from some of the bars' combatants, named The Kombatant Overseers (TKO), adding extra lore to the narrative.' MexicanJesus69's *'As Halloween comes, everyone gets their spooky costume, except for Ghost Rider that refuses to dress up as he says he´s a Halloween costume all the time, slapping Deadpool in the process.' **'At midnight, a mist covers all of the bar and lights turns off, and a sinister laugh echoes in the place, suddenly, two bright eyes and a big bright smile appears out of nowhere, everyone observes, as Deadpool recognizes him as Jack O´ Lantern.' **'Jack O´ Lantern, who wears a black trenchcoat, an old hat, and holds a lantern in his hand, greets everyone as he welcomes them to Halloween, and disappears after saying things will get scary, not as a threat, but as a warning.' Blue Midnight04's *'As Wolverine tells everyone a Happy Thanksgiving, Cap says blasphemy as it is supposed to be in November. Wolverine and Cap argue until Ken, Boba Fett, and Johnny agreed with Cap unaware that is a Canadian Thanksgiving Wolverine was referring to.' AwesomeEthan48's *'Pit finds the bow and arrows that belong to Cupid (specifically Cupid Cartman from South Park (cresit to 1pizza877 for that part!)) somewhere like in the trash behind the Loser's Bar and tests it out, accidentally hitting some people in the Loser's Bar and even the Winner's Bar (via a misfired shot) with the arrows.' One example of this is Tatsumaki, who falls in love in Yoshi after getting struck by a love arrow (credit again to Pizza!). Category:Blog posts